Loop
by Jenla
Summary: Varios años luego de los hechos ocurridos en los Vengadores. Loki sigue pagando sus culpas, al tiempo que Thor se dedica a vivir una vida feliz. ¿Un plan para sustraer lo más preciado para su hermano? Loki no lo piensa dos veces. Así como tampoco imaginó las consecuencias.


Primero que nada, aquí llego con otra loca idea, mi mente tenía esta idea revoloteando desde hace mucho tiempo y hasta ahora me atrevía materializarla. Esto toma lugar varios años luego de los Vengadores.

Estos personajes no son míos, sino de Marvel, yo solo juego un poco con ellos.

* * *

**Loop**

**Prólogo**

Loki no sabía que lo había impulsado a cometer semejante locura, porque vamos, él sabía de todo lo que era capaz, pero esto fue bastante más allá de todo. "Mátale, y podrás salvar tu miserable vida". Tan sencillo hacerlo, el único problema era obtenerle. Y pese a todo, lo había hecho, y con el bifrost destruido y Odín sin más poder, no había nadie que pudiera seguirle, ninguna forma de atraparle. Y ahí estaba él, con un ser que no pasaba de los cuatro años de existencia, parecía extraño, quizá solo imaginaba cosas, pero desde que le robó no paraba de sonreírle, no había llorado en ningún momento tampoco. En aquel instante solo le tocaba las mejillas con sus diminutas manos, y aunque hubiera sido mejor no hacerlo, lo notó, era el primer ser en mostrarse tan feliz con su presencia.

Carraspeó e ignoró aquello, alzo a la criatura en el aire con una mano, y con la otra se preparaba para arremeter. Le daría muerte y punto, allí acabarían sus problemas, además, sería una venganza personal contra su hermano, las cosas no podían ser más perfectas.

Habían pasado ya varios años luego de que los vengadores derrotaran a Loki, varias amenazas más los habían asechado, pero ahora los tiempos eran de paz.

Thor se había casado con su amor, la humana Jane Foster, la cual, gracias a las manzanas de Iðunn, podía ingresar al mundo de los semi dioses, siendo inmortal, viviendo para siempre con él. Su felicidad era perfecta e idílica, pensaron que no podían ser más felices, error, claro que podían, su pequeño retoño, fruto de aquel amor, había nacido. La dicha era inmensa, todo el reino festejaba que la calma y paz hayan llegado y para cerrar con broche de oro, el nacimiento de este maravilloso ser.

Ambos criaban a su retoño con amor, Thor era un tanto más estricto, pero no por ello un mal padre, pocos años pasaron así, hasta que un día la tragedia sucedió.

Loki, su hermano menor, el criminal de guerra quien suponía seguía pagando el precio de sus actos, fue liberado. Mucho más que eso, liberado solo para llevarse consigo a su bebe, para despojarlo de lo que más amaba. Sabiendo que nadie sería capaz de seguirle en al menos varios años, todo debido a la pérdida del puente arcoíris, a los pocos poderes del padre de todo y la desaparición definitiva del cubo cósmico, sentía que el infinito oceano de pesar se abría paso en su vida, para llenarla por completo.

Podían esperarse lo peor, y todos lo sabían. Ambos, Thor y Jane, estaban inconsolables, habían perdido a una pieza fundamental de su felicidad, de sus vidas. En el fondo de sus corazones lo sabían, probablemente, nunca más le volverían a ver. Loki era capaz de todo.

Le había apuntado con un arma, mirado con un odio intenso, y prácticamente todo en él era un enorme letrero que decía, "me causas repulsión". Sin embargo, aun seguía feliz en su presencia, jugando con los cuernos de su casco. ¿Por qué no le mataba de una vez?, ¿qué se lo impedía? Escuchó un pequeño estornudo, era de la cosa esa, se dio cuenta entonces de que los desiertos en Midgard, por la noche, eran realmente como le habían dicho, extremadamente fríos

Loki observó fijamente al bebe, tenía el mismo color de cabello y ojos de Thor, de hecho eran idénticos, bufó, lo que le faltaba, pero tenía unas mejillas regordetas y suaves, y una expresión dulce, suponía que eso se debía a su corta edad. Y una sonrisa muy viva, como la que tenía ahora al mirarle, había dejado de jugar con su casco, solo para comenzar a jugar con sus oscuros cabellos.

—¿Te agrado incluso luego de haberte querido matar?—susurró sin pensarlo, para luego digerir sus palabras, "querido", había dicho. Sacudió la cabeza con energía, a lo cual el bebe rio, Loki se reprendía el pensar así, no querido, aún quería hacerlo, suponía.

Thrud.

Aquel era su nombre, pensaba que no debía preocuparle aquello, ¿qué mas daba su nombre si no viviría lo suficiente como para recordarlo siquiera?

No importaba que hiciera, matarle o no, igual él terminaría pagando, estaba siendo utilizado para cobrar venganza contra la casa de Odín, cosa que él también quería, pero no de aquella forma, él no iba a seguir órdenes. Hacía lo que quería y punto. Y aunque sabía todo aquello desde el principio, no estaba realmente seguro de porque terminó llevandose a Thrud. Podía haberse rebelado pero eso tampoco era muy inteligente, sustraerle, y no matarle, eran las dos acciones que lo tenían vivo ahora.

Y como no deseaba hacer la voluntad de otros, no le mato, pero sustraerla fue el plan para al menos fastidiar a su hermano.

Un nuevo estornudo, parecía que el frio en el lugar se hacía mayor y constante.

—¿Qué?, sopórtalo—le espetó.

Thrud lo miraba con la misma sonrisa, y entre algunos estornudos más pronto sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, Loki se alarmó un segundo, ¿moriría?, claro que no, que idiota era, finalmente pudo notar como caían sus parpados, rindiéndose al fin al sueño. Su cabeza cayó justo en los hombros de Loki.

Aún entre sueños, seguía estornudando, incluso temblando, fue un acto impulsivo, él lo sabía bien. Arrancó su capa y con ella le cubrió, no sabía porque hacía aquello. ¡Ah claro!, porque no iba a matarla, debido a que él siempre hacía lo que quería, era por eso y debía asegurarse de no olvidarlo.

Aquella noche fría en el desierto, Loki se vio a si mismo protegiéndole, un vástago de su hermano, aun así mantuvo firme su convicción.

"Hago lo que quiero", eso era todo.

* * *

Sugerencias, comentarios, son bienvenidos.


End file.
